


There's no room for innocence

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans!Oswald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: — Куришь? — задала девушка вопрос, двинувшись в его сторону, и принялась разуваться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1\. Транс!Освальд. Не то чтобы это как-то меняло содержание.  
> 2\. Немного обсценной лексики

Освальд вышел в проулок из чёрного хода, надеясь, что там никого не будет. Его смена только что закончилась, но ноги продолжали подгибаться. Сегодня мисс Муни была не то чтобы в духе. Честно говоря, мисс Муни сегодня была очень не в духе. Что-то, связанное с Николаем. Освальд не смог узнать больше.

Было темно, тёмное раннее утро. В пять утра в это время года обычно светлее, но над городом клубились тучи, смешиваясь с дымом фабрик и заводов и с белёсым предрассветным туманом, так что сумрак стоял почти ночной.

Он постоял немного у стены, выдыхая и собираясь с силами, чтобы двигаться дальше. И, уже сделав шаг, услышал хлопок двери. И задержался на мгновение, думая, кто это может быть. Всегда была вероятность, что он понадобится мисс Муни, и это — кто-то из сменивших его парней, который собрался его звать. Он с удовольствием отмечал, как мисс Муни ожидает, что он будет рядом с ней. В мире мафии это что-то да значило.

— Эй! — донёсся до него грудной женский голос. — Ты. Освальд, я права?

Освальд поморщился, но оглянулся.

— Да.

Девушка была на голову выше его, в мини-юбке, которую его матушка назвала бы скорее поясом, и на таких каблуках, от которых у Освальда бы закружилось перед глазами. Вероятно, она была не так уж и выше него, если отнять каблук.

— Куришь? — задала девушка вопрос, двинувшись в его сторону, и принялась разуваться. Освальд, глядя на это, поджал губы. — Что?

— Холодно же, — сообщил он выделявшимся носочкам её колготок. — И лужи. Простудишься, — продолжил он, услышав её «м-м-м», и добавил мысленно: «Дура».

— Ну охуеть теперь. Я Лайза. Так куришь?

— Я шёл домой, — сообщил Освальд раздражённо, возвращая взгляд к её лицу. Что-то он не видел её в клубе раньше... Новенькая? Она хмыкнула, доставая из тонкой короткой курточки пачку сигарет.

— Значит, свободен, чтобы составить девушке компанию. Ты же, типа, этот, — она протянула ему раскрытую пачку, и Освальд вытянул тонкую, как сама девушка, сигаретку, хотя собирался отказываться. Зачем он с ней вообще разговаривает? — Мальчик-с-зонтиком при Фиш, да?

Освальд кивнул и посмотрел на сигарету в своей руке. Он не курил и задумался, что ему теперь делать с этой штукой. Лайза потянулась, поднимаясь на цыпочки, и взмахнула чёрной шевелюрой.

— Вроде того, — ответил он осторожно, когда ему под нос подсунули ещё и зажигалку. Туман пробирался за ворот рубашки, и хотя галстук на шее ужасно тянул после рабочего дня и ночи, снимать его казалось сейчас ужасной глупостью — холодно. На фоне огонька зажигалки — особенно.

Лайза снова поперекатывалась с носка на пятку, закурила и выпустила первую струйку дыма в серый тёмный воздух.

— Классно, — сказала она. — Страшная тётка эта Фиш.

Освальд подумал и попытался затянуться. Когда он последний раз так делал? Ещё в школе, когда пытался казаться крутым парнем и не отставать от других?

— Пожалуй, — согласился он, решив, что говорить с Лайзой достаточно безопасно. Он поёжился. Надо было уже брать плащ...

— А ты это, — продолжила Лайза, явно наслаждаясь — то ли собой, то ли погодой, то ли тем, что сняла наконец каблуки. — Влияние на неё имеешь?

Освальд посмотрел в небо и снова поёжился от холода. Ещё и ветер подул. Зачем он тут вообще стоит? Вот этой Лайзе хорошо, у неё на шее шарф есть. Он вряд ли спасет её от мокрых ног, но...

Сигарета согреться явно не помогала, зато впускала прохладный промозглый воздух ему в лёгкие.

Лайза, подумав, начала стягивать с себя шарф.

— Вряд ли, — тем временем аккуратно ответил Освальд. Может быть, её послала мисс Муни, чтобы проверить его лояльность? Кто знает? — Мисс Муни, я полагаю, имеет свойство быть достаточно самодостаточной личностью, которой не нужно чужое мнен...

Лайза накинула на него шарф, поджав пухлые губы, и Освальд замер, не договорив.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Тебе холодно, — как само собой разумеющееся, сообщила Лайза и щёлкнула его по носу. — И курить ты не умеешь.

Освальд полыхнул на неё взглядом. Шарф, правда, на шею намотал. Это хоть как-то примиряло с чужой глупостью.

— Просто не люблю, — недовольно сообщил он.

— Зачем тогда соглашался, если не любишь? — Лайза задумчиво скинула куртку и повела голыми плечами. Как на ней держалась маечка без бретелек, Освальд не хотел думать. Зачем она это делает — тоже. Куртка отправилась ему на плечи. Он нахохлился, но препятствовать не стал. Это почему-то не пришло ему в голову.

— Я не соглашался! — ответил он. Лайза глубокомысленно покивала.

— Короче, это, я не то чтобы хотела, чтобы ты за меня попросил, — сказала она, задумавшись, — но ты кажешься милым, и было бы круто. Меня, это, не взяли. Я хотела тут петь.

Освальд поправил куртку на плечах, недовольно глядя на Лайзу, и стряхнул пепел на землю. Как он понадеялся, достаточно внушительно.

— Слишком топорно, — отметил он.

— Что?

— Вот это, — поднял он плечи. — Если ты предполагала, что из-за куртки и милых глазок я...

Лайза захохотала и хлопнула его по плечу, а потом уселась на ступеньки перед входом в клуб, вытянув ноги.

— Да больно надо, слушай, а.

Освальд растерянно попытался снова стряхнуть пепел, но его не успело столько нагореть. Пришлось снова отправить сигарету в рот. Он чувствовал себя глупо, стоя перед этой девчонкой в её куртке и шарфе, но, по крайней мере, ему было тепло.

— То есть, ты, типа, тут давно работаешь? — снова спросила его Лайза.

— Достаточно, — подумав, ответил он. В этот раз пепел стряхнуть удалось. Возможно, подумал Освальд, стоит иногда так делать, хотя бы ради пепла. Его успокаивал этот жест.

— Да ты многословный, я смотрю. И, типа, как? Ну, как оно? Мисс Муни то, мисс Муни сё, мисс Муни, держите ваш зонтик, моё сердце, мою почку и душу?

Освальд фыркнул, а потом нахохлился. Ладно, это было правда забавно.

— Неправда, почку я не предлагал. Она ждёт времени, когда мне перестанут платить.

Лайза снова расхохоталась и подогнула одну ногу под себя. Освальд снова посмотрел на носочек колготки, который остался у его ног.

— Классно. Правда, классно. Я бы хотела тут работать. Завидую.

— А отчего не взяли? — зачем он это вообще спросил? Как будто ему была интересна эта девчонка.

— Сбилась. Ну, тут была девка лучше меня, а я ещё посмотрела так на эту Фиш... Мороз по коже от её взгляда. Как будто она тебя раздевает.

Освальд подумал, что начинает светлеть.

— По крайней мере, не буквально.

— Ну, — подумала Лайза, запрокидывая голову. Шея у неё тоже была длинная, как и она вся. Если бы не движения — они обращали на себя внимание Освальда тем, что были слишком резкими — её можно было бы назвать изящной. Возможно, он понимал мисс Муни, что та её не взяла. Хотя, продолжил где-то в голове мысль Освальд, он бы, может быть, ее как раз и взял на работу. Клубу нужны разные типажи. — Да. Буквально — это следующая стадия, если и в следующий клуб не возьмут.

— Трагично, — заметил Освальд, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Да не, нормально. Живём. Клуб красивый. Я сюда ещё приду, если снова набор откроют.

Лайза потушила сигарету о ступеньку и поднялась на ноги. Освальд тоже бросил сигарету, затоптав каблуком, и провёл по губам языком. Вкус всё-таки мерзкий.

— Снимай куртку, — скомандовала Лайза.

— А?

— Я домой. Снимай куртку, она у меня одна.

Освальд закатил глаза, выбираясь из тепла. Когда он принялся развязывать шарф, Лайза, ухмыльнувшись, ухватила его за ладонь.

— Шарф, так и быть, можешь оставить, — разрешила она, влезая обратно в обувь и приподнимаясь на все сантиметров семь. — Я за ним вернусь. Ты, это, ну, правда поговори, вдруг не такая страшная эта Фиш?

Она влезла в куртку, и Освальд поморщился, глядя на это. Серьёзно, почему некоторые люди рождаются без малейшей доли грации?

Лайза застегнула куртку, попереминавшись с ноги на ногу, а потом склонилась к нему, заправив прядь за ухо, и чмокнула в щёку, прежде чем уйти.

Освальд оторопело кивнул ей вслед. Нет, он не собирался ни о чём просить мисс Муни, разумеется, но...

— И тебе бы пошло курить, знаешь, — донеслось до него уже из конца проулка, — с мундштуком! Ты создан для мундштука! И не забудь мой шарф!

Освальд вздохнул. Хотя... мундштук. Ладно. Возможно, он подумает. На улице точно стало светло.


End file.
